The terms “backbone” and “spine” each connote strength. If you're said to be spineless, you're being or acting cowardly, not standing up for yourself. As many of us know, a dysfunctional spin results in, among other things, diminished strength, i.e., weakness.
The human backbone, the vertebral column, provides a structure for skeletal support and consists of twenty-four articulating vertebrae and nine fused vertebrae, with individual vertebrae named according to region and position. The articulating vertebrae are, superior to inferior, the cervical (C1-C7), the thoracic (T1-T12), and the lumbar (L1-L5). The articulating vertebrae of the column are generally separated from each other by intervertebral discs which provide/impart a great deal of flexibility and resiliency for these column regions. The fused vertebrae, superior to inferior, included the sacral (S1-S5) and coccygeal (Co1-Co5).
The cervical vertebrae are the vertebrae immediately inferior to the skull. The first, topmost vertebrae (i.e., the atlas) along with the second vertebrae (i.e., the axis) delimit the joint connecting the skull and spine.
Via a cervical curve, convex forward and generally extending from the axis to the second thoracic vertebrae, the head is properly supported, with the cervical vertebrae allowing mobility of the head and cervical spine via flexion and extension of the cervical spinal structures. “Curves” are likewise associated with each of the thoracic (concave forward), lumbar (convex forward) and sacral (concave forward) regions of the vertebral column, with the thoracic and lumbar curves known as the kyphotic and lordotic curves respectively.
While especially configured for resiliency, misalignment or dysfunction of articulating vertebrae of the spinal column, i.e., subluxation, are a fact of life for a majority of the population at any given time. With regard to the cervical spine, trauma, chronic poor posture, arthritis and muscle tension/spasm are primary sources of neck subluxation. For example, prolonged, frequent sleep postures, such as prone or face down, are known to create too much rotation for too long (i.e., suboccipital subluxation), resulting in excessive torsion in the upper most portion of the cervical spine. Moreover, prolonged, frequent sitting is known to create too much flexion for too long (i.e., atlantoaxial subluxation), resulting in a lessened or reversed curve of the of the cervical spine and stress upon the atlas/axis joint. As to the former, a plethora of therapeutic pillows, intended to ergonomically support both the head and neck, are known. As to the latter, commercially available orthotic devices, as well as those part-and-parcel of a healthcare professional's tool box, are known and widely available to treat cervical spine subluxations, i.e., assist the restoration of proper cervical alignment/posture.
In the context of pillows, head and neck cradling is an aim in furtherance of restful, productive sleep. Commonly, such pillows have a contoured surface for receipt and support of both the head and neck, and sometimes the shoulders, characterized by one or more convex segments or portions (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,263 (Honer), U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,678 (Moore), U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,771 (Burk, IV), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,513 (Rinz)). A subset of such pillows are further characterized by one or more concave segments or portions (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,905 (Tomasson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,355 (Burkhardt), U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,765 (Castronovo, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,310 (Hsien), U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,154 (Contreras), U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,401 (Frydman), U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,784 (Davis et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,726 (Wang), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,512 (Hsu)). Notionally, the contoured surface of such therapeutic pillows are intended to mimic the natural curves of the head and neck, with the structure specifically performing a support function during sleep.
In the context of orthotic devices, more particularly, cervical orthotic devices, head and neck cradling is not an aim. As such devices are intended to restore cervical posture via manipulation, e.g., stretching, of the cervical spine or portions thereof, head support, e.g., cradling, structures are absent from such devices. Be that as it may, such cervical orthotic devices nonetheless are known to include a contoured neck engaging surface characterized by one or more convex segments or portions, and a concave segment merged therewith (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,713,732 (Dennewald)). With the convex segment or portion intended to act as a positional fulcrum and bendingly receive and engage a patient's neck, the merged convex segment or portion generally receives an inferior most portion of the neck and/or the shoulders of the patient. While select periodic use of such cervical orthotic devices generally assist restoration of proper cervical posture, it is believed that individuals seeking relief from cervical spine subluxations and the like would benefit from an improved cervical orthotic device characterized by a ridge line for active, focused cervical engagement. Moreover, it is believed advantageous and effective to include inferior and superior passive cervical support, adjacent the actively engaged portion, more particularly, passive supports characterized by “flats,” i.e., planar segments or portions adjacent the ridge line. Further still, it is believed advantageous to provide a cervical orthotic device which is especially configured to decrease pressure on soft tissue of the cervical spine, and a device which is readily adaptable to treat a range patient cervical spine lengths.